Parker
by Junesse
Summary: Searching squints, a furious Brenn and a drunk Booth. What the hell happened? Where is Parker? I don't own Bones or any characters. R
1. Rodeo Drive 314

"Rodeo Drive 314"

Zach and Hodgins both yelled the address on the same moment.

Brennan didn't hesitate. She grabbed her car keys, not even bothering to grab her jacket and rushed to her car.

She felt anxious and desperate.

"I have to get to Booth, he'll be so happy. I'm so glad I convinced Cullen to allow Booth to come with us."

She was talking to herself to keep herself together.

She pulled up in front of his apartment, got out and rushed to his door.

"Booth!"

"Booth!"

"Open up, Booth!"

"We have an address!"

She was worried when her partner didn't react.

Without thinking it through, she reaced for the doorknob and tried it.

She was surprised when the door opened.

Then she saw him.

He was lying on the floor, surrounded by empty liqour bottles.

Her worry quickly changed to rage as she approached him.

_What the hell does he think he's doing?_

_Why is he drunk?_

_Doesn't he realize that Parker is counting on his father to rescue him?_

* * *

**Don't know whether to continue with this or not.**

**Let me know what YOU think.**

**I'll be updating Trust soon.**

**Promise.**

**Trust me.**


	2. Waking up

She tried to wake him up.

She grabbed his shoulders and gently shook them.

"Booth, wake up." Her voice was loud and angry.

He produced some noice and moved a bit but didn't wake up.

She walked over to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and walked back.

Before she emptied the glass of water on his head, she closed her eyes, sighed and thought:

_I'm sorry, Booth, but there is no time to lose._

She turned the glass upside down and watched Booth finally waking up.

But he was still drunk.

She could've gone back to the kitchen to fill another glass with water and force him to drink it.

_The best way to sober up is to get more liquid into his system, but that is going to take time._

_Time we don't have._

_Time Parker can't afford to waist._

So she didn't.

Instead, she grabbed Booths face, looked into his eyes and whispered softly:

"I'm so sorry."

_I'm especially sorry for the big lie I'm going to tell you, but it's for your own good._

_And Parkers_


	3. Wake up call

Booth felt confused, dizzy and terrified.

_What the hell is going on? _

_Why is Bones here?_

_Why did she just say that she's sorry?_

* * *

Brennan looked at Booth and realized that he was still out of it.

_Here goes nothing._

She grabbed Booths arms and said:

"Come on let's go sit on the couch."

* * *

The seriousness of her tone worried him.

He got up and instantly reached for his head, when he felt the pain shoot through it.

* * *

"Booth, do you remember what happened?"

He thought about it.

When he saw the pictures of Parker spread throughout the apartment, it hit him.

_Parker had been kidnapped._

_The kidnappers had demanded an awful lot of money for ransom._

_Money I don't have._

He stopped trying to fight through the haze of his hangover.

* * *

Brennan felt her despair almost going over the top, when she looked at Booth.

_Why isn't he doing anything?_

_I know that he loves Parker. _

_I know that he wants to save him, why isn't he doing something, anything, to get Parker back?!?!?_

* * *

But she didn't know that he'd tried to do that.

Cullen had called him the moment that he'd heard the news that Parker Booth had been kidnapped.

Cullen had forebidden him to be a part of the investigation about his sons kidnapping.

Booth had come home.

And not knowing what to do, he'd reached for the first thing within reach.

The whisky bottle.

The bottle of wine had followed soon.

* * *

His lack of responsiveness was infuriating Brennan and fueling her fears and desperation.

_Screw it! _

_He has to sober up ASAP, no matter what it takes!_

* * *


	4. Sobering up

"Bones, why are you here?"

* * *

She looked at him and said:

"There isn't a lot of time, Booth."

"I have to go back to the Jeffersonian in a minute."

"I only came here to pick you up."

"I need you."

She struggled to maintain eye contact.

_Booth, I am so sorry. But it is the only way that I can think off to get you sober ASAP._

"Why?"

He was starting to get worried. But it was still foggy and misty in his head.

"A body of a young boy has been found."

"I need you to identify him."

* * *

Booths heart stopped at that sentence.

_There is only one reason why they would want me to identify a young boys body._

_They think it is Parker._

* * *

Booth was now sitting up straight.

But his eyes were still foggy and misty.

Not realizing that the foggyness and mistyness were caused by unshed tears and that those horrifying words had already sobered Booth up, Brennan decided to continue.

_I'm sorry, Booth._

_I really don't want to do this, but you're no use to us while you're still hungover._

* * *

"I understand that you feel reluctant, Booth."

She stated matter-of-factly.

"I mean, I've seen him and the torture that he went through left its mark, but it's important that the body is identified as soon as possible."

Booth rested his head in his hands and started to cry.


	5. Torture and laughter

Booths crying made her mad.

_What if we had found Parkers body?_

_Would this have been his reaction?_

_Crying?_

_Feeling sorry?_

_For himself?_

But when Booth looked up at her, with a pained, tortured look in his eyes, she wasn't so sure that he was still drunk.

The last doubt left her when a shaky, but not slurring Booth whispered:

"They... tortured... Parker?"

* * *

She let out a sigh of relief, sank down next to him on the couch, pulled him in a hug, started smiling and whispered back.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

That statement confused him.

_Why does she sound so happy when she says she's sorry?_

He looked up at her, his eyes and cheeks moist with his tears.

His tears for his own flesh and blood.

His tears for his son.

His tears for Parker.

* * *

When he saw the smile on her face, he lost it.

He violently grabbed her arms and hissed at her:

"Why are you smiling, Bones?"

Despite the fact that she could feel the bruises forming on her arms, she made no attempt to get out of his grasp.

_After all, I did just tell him that his son was tortured and killed all because I wanted him to sober up as soon as possible._

_I understand that he needs to vent._

_Besides, there is no evidence to assume that he isn't or wasn't tortured._

She kept smiling.

* * *

Her smile made Booth feel sick to his stomach.

He repeat his question.

"Why are you smiling, Bones?"

"You just told me that they tortured and killed my little boy!"

"He didn't deserve that!"

"He is only four years old, Bones!"

"And to top it of, you are laughing!!!"

There was no end to his fury.

But yet, Temperance Brennan kept smiling.

* * *

Booth released his hold on her and pushed her away.

He stood up, while running his hands through his hair.

_I can't believe it._

_I can't believe Parker is death._

_I can't believe that he was... tortured._

That thought pained him the most.

**_He_** had experienced torture himself, but _**he**_ could understand what that implied.

_**He**_ had known what was happening.

_But **Parker** hadn't._

* * *

Finally convinced that he was sober, she walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and said.

"I'm sorry, Booth, I..."

He looked up to face her and interrupted her.

"Don't be sorry, this isn't your fault."

He swallowed and made an effort to hold his tears back, failing miserably.

"I'm his father, I'm supposed to protect him."

"It is my fault that he died."

She squeezed his arms to interrupt him.

She failed, but his tears didn't.

* * *

The next sentence surprised him.

"It will be, if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself and start listening to me."


	6. Confessions

Booth stopped crying and said:

"What do you mean, Bones?"

"It **will** be my fault?"

"It is already to late."

"It's **already** my fault."

She hugged him and whispered in his ear:

"Booth, I'm sorry. But..."

* * *

He pulled back and looked in her eyes.

_Something is off._

"But what?"

She sighed and said:

"I lied."

* * *

His world fell apart for the second time that night.

He couldn't believe his own ears.

"You lied?"

She nodded.

"YOU LIED?"

He was shouting.

His gaze pierced her eyes.

His tone was deadly serious.

"Parker is still alive?"

She nodded and said quickly:

"Zach and Hodgins found out the address. There heading over there right now. I came to get you."

Booth pushed her out the door and said:

"Let's go."


	7. Nothing more, nothing less

* * *

It had never been so quiet in Booths SUV.

Booth was still furious at her.

_How dare she tell me that my son was tortured and died?_

_Why would she scare me like that???_

_Well it doesn't matter, because I'm not going to forgive her for it._

_EVER!!!_

_

* * *

_Brennan didn't know what to say.

_I knew that he couldn't take it._

_Which is exactly why I said it._

_I know that I hurt him._

_But... Damnit!!! It is his own fault._

_He shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place._

_Why did he get drunk?_

_I mean, when I was in danger, he just did his work._

_Why can't he do that now that Parker..._

She gasped when a realization hit her.

_He can't just do his work. _

_Because it is to personal._

_When I dissapeared, it was just his work to find me._

_Nothing more, nothing less._

Tears came to her.

She just let them fall.

She felt as if she'd just died inside.

* * *

Booth hadn't been surprised to hear her gasp.

After all, he was driving like a mad man.

_She deserves it._

He thought that his driving had made her gasp and was waiting for a harsh comment on his driving.

When she didn't, he quickly glanced at her.

* * *

_Why is she crying?_

Booth instantly worried.

_Yeah, okay. _

_She did scare the life out of me, and I still don't know why, but I know her._

_She would never intentionally hurt me._

_Maybe I was a bit harsh._

Ready to just apologize for dragging her out of his apartment and practically pushing her in the car, Brennan suddenly spoke.

* * *

"I'm sorry for telling you that Parker was dead and that he had been tortured."

She was fudgeting with her hair.

"I was only trying to get you to sober up as soon as possible."

She stopped and for the first time since he'd pushed her in the car, she looked at him and said.

"I know how personal this is for you, so I convinced Cullen to let you come too."

* * *

_I wish I could have been there for that one._

_Clash of the Titans._

Booth knew how persistent Cullen could be about not letting Agents work on cases that involved family members.

And he also knew how stubborn she could be when she had set herself a goal.

_And apparently that goal was allowing me to help save my son._

At that moment Booth would have forgiven her the whole thing, when she started crying again.

He looked back at her and said in a soft, gentle voice:

"Hey, I'm not mad at you. Not anymore."

"You were only trying to help."

He chuckled.

"And it worked."

She nodded, but she was still crying.

* * *

"Why are you still crying?"

"It's nothing, I just..."

She sighed, ran her hands through her hair and said:

"Never mind."

* * *

He didn't put up with it.

"No, don't shut me out. Tell me."

Without thinking she just answered.

"I was just thinking about why you were drunk. You didn't get drunk when I was kidnapped."

"But that was different. Parker is family."

Booth nodded, agreeing with her.

_Off course it is different. He's my son, my own flesh and blood._

Booth smiled, happy that everything was cleared up between them.

Until he heard those last sentences.

* * *

"Parker is family, that makes it personal. I'm just your partner. It was your job to find me."

"Nothing more, nothing less."


	8. Cullens decision

It was a good thing that they had already arrived when she spoke those words:

"Parker is family, that makes it personal. I'm just your partner. It was your job to find me."

"Nothing more, nothing less."

Words that kept ringing in his ears.

He swallowed and opened his mouth to tell her that he'd saved her because she was special to him.

But she'd already left the car and was walking up to Cullen and the squints.

Booth closed his eyes, sighed, took another deep breath, said a quick prayer asking for strenght, opened his eyes and walked over to Cullen.

* * *

"I _**AM**_ going in!"

"I am _**NOT**_ going to dissapoint my son, sir!"

* * *

Cullen desperatly tried to be patient with his agent but that proved to be harder than Cullen thought.

Cullen looked at the furious agent, who was standing in front of him, and Dr. Brennan who was standing behind Booth.

She had a firm grip on Booths arms.

Booth hadn't even noticed it.

Cullen suddenly got an idea.

"Okay, Booth, you can go in with the rescueteam. But only on one condition."

"Anything."

Booth hissed through his teeth.

"Dr. Brennan has to accompany you.

* * *

Booth felt his anger rise.

_If **HE** thinks that I am going to risk her life, he can forget it._

_And if **HE** thinks that I am going to be stopped from saving my boy, he has got another thing coming._

* * *

Booth opened his mouth to say things to Cullen she knew would get him fired.

Her answer surprised them both.

"I'll go."

* * *

Booth turned to her, but she was once again running.

Booth followed her.

"Bones, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He grabbed her by her arm.

She turned around and looked at him, confusion written on her face.

"I'm going to get a bulletproof vest and a gun, what do you think I'm doing, Booth?"

She didn't understand why Booth was pushing this.

She started to move away. But Booths grasp on her arms kept her in place.

She looked at him and said:

"Booth, I don't have time for this."

"And neither does Parker."

Reluctantly, he loosened his grip on her arm.

She turned around and left.

_This isn't over yet, Bones._

_Not by a long shot._


	9. Instinct

"Okay, Bones, so..."

"BOOOOOTH!!!!!!!"

The tone of her voice startled him.

She took a deep breath.

"Booth, I know that you probably think that I'm going to mess this up and put your son in danger..."

He could hear her voice croak slightly, it was barely noticeable but he picked it up and felt guilty.

"... but, Booth, cut me some slack! I have a PhD!!! I remember the name of every bone in the human body in more than 2 languages!!! I am perfectly capable to remember to stay behind you, not fire the gun and make sure that Parker gets out as soon as possible!!!''

She had to stop shouting, because she desperatley needed to breath.

He didn't know what to do, so he just nodded.

They walked towards the rescueteam.

Just before the door opened, Booth suddenly hugged her and whispered:

"Thank you, Tempe. You don't know how much this means to me."

Her heart did things, that she knew for a fact were impossible.

"Don't forget to..."

"Booth...!"

Her voice warned him.

He simply nodded.

* * *

Everything that she had just yelled at Booth was forgotten.

She could see Parker lying there.

On the floor.

His shirt was torn.

There was some blood on his shirt.

"Parker!!!"

Without even thinking about it, simply acted on her instincts, doing what her heart told her to do, she ran towards him and sank to her knees.

* * *

Booth had been prepared for everything.

Parker tied up and gagged.

Parker unconscious.

Parker scared.

Everything, but this.

He heard her scream and saw her run toward his son.

__

_Bones?!?!?_

_What the hell is she doing?_

_Why is she putting herself in danger?_

_We've been over this!_

He wanted to run to both of them, when the kidnapper emerged from the shadows in the room.

Booth froze in terror when he saw just how close he was to Parker and Bones.

He saw him grab Bones and then it hit him.

An afwul feeling of guilt washed over him.

_If I was a better father Parker wouldn't be here._

_And if I was a better partner, neither would Bones._

_This is my fault._

He dropped his head and closed his eyes, trying to find his composure.


	10. A mothers instinct

The kidnapper squeezed her body tightly to himself.

"Are you his mother?"

She took a deep breath and decided that she really had no choice.

_Parker has to be protected._

_No matter what._

"Yes."

* * *

Booths head snapped up and his breath hitched in his chest.

_What the hell is she up to?_

_Why did she just say that Parker is hers?_

* * *

"Don't lie to me."

He tightened his grip.

She yelped, Booth clenched his fists and Parker moaned.

"I'm not lying. Please, Parker..."

* * *

To Booths surprise, he saw tears in her eyes.

_She's crying._

_I know she cares about Parker, but I never knew she cares so much about my son._

* * *

"Then why didn't you pay me?"

"Because,..."

"Shut up!"

He threw her on the floor.

Booth stood there resisting the urge to pull out his gun and start shooting.

And he would have done just that, if Parker hadn't been there.

But he was.

_And Parker is the most important thing, him and Bones._

_But I will protect them!_

_No matter what!_

He let all the other agents focus on the kidnapper and focused on Parker and his partner.

* * *

Parker was shivering and he was still bleeding.

She immediately scooped him up into her arms and started rocking him back and forth.

Parker instantly hugged her back.

_No wonder that he believes she is his mother._

_I would to, if I didn't know for sure that she wasn't._

* * *

She started to whisper soothing words into his ears.

"Shhh. It's okay, Parker. It's okay. You're going to be fine. Your father is here, I'm here. Shhhh."

Parkers voice was barely audible, but his sentence still shook her.

"He's still here too, Dr. Bones."

* * *

Suddenly she felt incredibly angry.

Apparently it was a creative kind of anger, because she got the most brilliant, risky idea of a lifetime.

She looked at him and whispered softly:

"Parker, do you trust me?"

He nodded.

"Okay, do as I say, and you will be with your father in no time."

* * *

_What are they whispering about?_

_She is up to something, I just know it._

_Damn it, Bones!_

_Please, don't do something stupid._

_Please, don't put any one in any unnecessary danger._

_Please, don't put Parker in danger._

_Please, don't put yourself in danger..._


	11. In the line of fire

* * *

She looked Parker in the eyes and whispered soft but quick:

"I'm going to stand up, okay?"

"When you hear me say "the purple sun and the green sky", I want you to get up and ran to your daddy as fast as you can, okay, Parker?"

Parker nodded, but the tears kept rolling down his cheeks and the look of fear didn't leave his eyes.

She gently took his little face in her hands, kissed his right cheek followed by his left cheek.

She smiled at him and hugged him.

She pressed a cheek on his forehead and whispered:

"Promise me that you'll run to your dad."

Parker nodded and whispered:

"I promise."

After that she let go.

* * *

Booth felt his stomach tighten when he saw her kiss his forehead and whisper something.

His worry only grew when Parker nodded and whispered something back.

_What is she up to?!?!?_

His suspicions were confirmed when she got up.

"What do you want from us?"

The kidnapper grabbed her elbow and said:

"You got the ransom note, didn't you? So you know what I want."

Brennans brain was doing overtime.

_There is only one reason why Booth wouldn't pay for Parker._

_He simply doesn't have it._

"We don't have that much money."

* * *

Her answer surprised Booth.

_How does she know that that is the reason why I haven't paid?_

_I guess she knows me better than I thought._

* * *

"So your son isn't worth it."

That comment brought tears to her eyes.

_I know exactly what it feels like to be worth nothing._

_Booth loves Parker so much._

_He's worth everything and anything._

"He's worth anything and everything."

"Everything huh?"

* * *

Booths body became alert of the hidden message in that statement.

His entire body tensed.

_Bones, don't fall for it._

_Don"t fall for it._

_Don't fall for it._

His heart sank when he heard her reply.

"Yes, he is worth everything."

* * *

The kidnapper pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips onto hers.

She tensed.

_THIS is not what I had in mind._

_But if I let him think that he is getting it from me, Parker will have a better chance of getting to Booth unharmed._

So she fought herself and didn't push him or slapped him.

She simply stood there.

* * *

Booths world crashed.

_Bones, what the hell are you doing???_

_This isn't helping anybody, especially not you or me._

_That is it! _

_Someone has to do something. _

_And that someone is going to be me._

Booth started reaching for his gun, when he heard Cullens soft whisper:

"Unless you want to organise all the funerals, you better forget it, Agent Booth!"

Boot growled, but realized the wisdom in Cullens words.

_I can't expose them to more danger._

* * *

The kidnapper heard Booths growl.

He looked at him and said:

"I don't think your husband agrees with your actions."

He turned Temperance around so that she was facing Booth.

Standing like this she could also see Parker.

_It's not that far. _

_Parker has a really good chance to make it over to Booth safely._

_Once he's in Booths arms, Booth will keep him safe._

* * *

Booths heart jumped at the word husband.

_I'm not your husband, Bones, but I don't like this one bit!!!_

_It is bad enough that I can't keep you out of harms way, at least protect yourself._

The fact that the kidnapper had turned her and that she was now facing him, shook him out of his deep thoughts.

The kidnapper was staring at him, when he pushed her hair out of her neck, bent over and started kissing her.

* * *

The feeling of his tongue on her skin, made her take action.

She looked at Parker and said:

The purple sun and the green sky.

After she said that, she turned around and kneed him.

He doubled over, while Parker started running.

* * *

_The purple sun and the green sky, that doesn't sound like her at all._

Everything happened so fast that he didn't get any time to think about it.

She turned around and Parker started running.

Because he still had a firm grip on her, she fell.

The kidnapper reach for his gun and aimed at Parker.

Whitout hesitating, Booth shot.

By the time he saw her get up and step in between the bullets, it was too late...

* * *

_**Oh choices, choices!!!**_

**_Is she going to die?_**

**_And if she did, which bullet would have killed her?_**

**_The kidnappers or Booth?_**

**_Or is she going to live?_**

**_What would you want?_**

**_Let me know!!!_**

* * *


	12. Closing eyes

The kidnapper reach for his gun and aimed at Parker.

Whitout hesitating, Booth shot.

By the time he saw her get up and step in between the bullets, it was too late...

* * *

She cried out in pain as she crashed to the floor.

Booth wanted to get to her as soon as possible, but Parker had his arms wrapped thightly around his legs and was crying his little heart out.

Booth sank to his level, hugged him and whispered:

"Listen to me, bud. I have to make sure that Bones is okay. You can go with uncle Cullen. He will take you to go see Uncle Jack and Auntie Angela. Okay, bud?"

Parker shook his head.

"No daddy, I want to stay with you."

Booth hugged him even thighter and said:

"Bud, Bones took care of you? Right?"

Parker slowly nodded, the tears streaming down his face as he whispered:

"You have to take care of Dr. Bones, right daddy?"

Booth choked back a sob and answered.

"Yeah, bud, that's right."

He picked him up and handed him to Cullen who immediately left the room.

Booth rushed over to Bones.

His Bones.

Who had been shot.

_But who shot her? _

_The kidnapper? _

_Or..._

_Me?_

* * *

"Bones? Bones, come on, Bones! Open your eyes!"

To his surprise she did.

"Is Parker..."

Before she could finish the sentence her face contorted in pain.

He quickly took in her injuries.

Booth was shocked and fear slowly filled him.

Both bullets had entered her torso and she was bleeding heavilly.

Especially her left side where the bullet had travelled through her body, the blood was seeping out of the entrance and exist wound.

_God, I hope it didn't damage her spleen._

_She could easily bleed out before..._

He couldn't finish the thought.

* * *

Suddenly he heard her gasp and when he looked up at her, he saw her closing her eyes.

Booth had only one thought running through his mind.

_Please, God. Don't let it be the last time she closes those beautiful eyes._


	13. Need

He had sent Parker, Angela and Hodgins home.

Parker needed to rest and he wasn't going to get rest in the hospital.

But before they had left, Angela had made him promise, to let them know as soon as he knew anything.

* * *

Booth was pacing in the waiting room of the hospital.

Alone.

Alone with his thoughts.

_I never should have taken that shot._

_But I thought that Parker was in danger and I would do anything to protect my son._

_But at what cost?_

He felt the guilt rising, it was a crushing feeling in his chest, making it almost impossible to breathe.

_She is fighting for her life!_

_Because I SHOT her!_

Sighing desperately he sank back into one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

He couldn't hold his tears back any longer.

_I came so close to losing the two most important people in my life._

_I can STILL lose her._

That knowledge brought tears to his eyes.

_God, don't take her from me. She doesn't even realise how special she truly is to me._

_Please, just give me a chance to make it up to her._

_I need to talk to her, I need to make her feel as special as she is to me. _

_I need to apologize for shooting her._

_I need to make sure that she knows that this was the LAST thing that I wanted._

His chest constricted as a result of his next thought.

_I need to make sure that she knows that I love her._

_I love her stubbornness. I love the way she protected my son, the way she saved him. ME. I love the way she makes my skin crawl._

_I love those big oblivious blue eyes._

_I love everything about her._

"I love you, Bones." He whispered.

Inside he was still pleading with God.

_God, please take care of her. Let her survive this. _

_I need to tell her how I truly feel about her, God. _

_Please let her stay here._

_With me._

He placed his head in his hands.

* * *

Suddenly Cullen came in.

Booth instantly realized that deputy director Cullen had news for him.

Cullen didn't know how to tell his agent so he just said it.

"The kidnapper died, Agent Booth."

Cullen gave his young agent time to let his words sink in.

"The bullets have been sent to the Jeffersonian, where Dr. Hodgins will determine the path that each bullet traveled."

_You mean, to determine if it is MY bullet that could take her life?_

* * *

Twenty minutes had already passed since Cullen had left.

Booth just sat there, staring at the door.

Willing it to swing open and reveal the doctor that would be able to give him an update on her condition.

The door swung open, the doctor walked in.

"Seeley Booth? I have news regarding Dr. Temperance Brennan."


	14. Coma and nightmares

Booth immediately got up and turned his attention towards the doctor. He tried to ignore the fact that he had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_This isn't going to be good news._

"How is she?"

The doctor put a hand on his arm and said:

"I think it would be better if we discuss this in my office."

The doctor turned around and started walking towards his office. Booth followed. He didn't know what to expect. The only thing he did know was that his bad feeling had been confirmed.

_There is something very wrong with her._

The doctor opened the door to his office, walked in and gestured to Booth that he should sit down.

"Miss Brenn..."

"Doctor Brennan. She is a doctor."

Booth couldn't help but correct him, after all that's what she would've done.

"Doctor Brennan received extensive damage to the abdomen. Her spleen was ruptured. She lost a lot of blood. Her body needs to rest and heal itself."

The doctor lifted his gaze to Booth.

"We're keeping her in a drug induced coma, she is stable for now."

Booth audibly sighed.

"So everything is going to be okay? She's going to be alright?"

The doctor nodded.

"She still has a long way to go, but yes, she is going to be alright."

Booth felt relieved. He could finally breath again.

"When can I go see her?"

The expression on the doctors face changed.

"We will be keeping her in a coma for a few days. As long as she is in this coma, she will NOT receive ANY visitors."

"But, I... I have to see her. Now!"

Booth got up and started to walk away when the doctors voice stopped him.

"There is nothing more you can do here. She needs to rest. And so do you."

With that Booth left the doctors office.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Angela bolted up and ran towards the guest bedroom.

Parker was sitting up, crying and shivering.

Angela rushed over and engulfed him in a big hug.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. The nightmare is over. You're safe."

Angela started rocking both of them back and forwards.

Hodgins just stood there in the door frame. He had come home a few hours ago. He had been working the entire day on the bullets that had killed the kidnapper and had put Dr. B in the hospital. He was worried.

_Since I've been home, Angela and Parker haven't let go of each other except for the last twenty minutes when Parker was asleep. But now that he's had a nightmare, I doubt it if they'll ever let go of each other again. _

_Booth, where the hell are you, man?_

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer he picked up the phone to call Booth. But the damn thing started ringing the moment he picked it up.

"Dr. Jack Hodgins."

"Hi, it's Zack. Your assistants can't find anything on the bullets. I've tried to do it myself but I seem to be missing something. Can you come over and take a look."

Hodgins was about to tell Zach that there was no way that he was coming over to leave a frightened Parker and a hystericall Angela alone, but he changed his mind.

"I'm on my way, Zach."

The call disconnected and he called Booth.

* * *

"Booth."

He sounded exhausted and emotional.

_Better make this quick._

"Booth, it's me, Hodgins. I'm needed at the lab, they're having trouble with the bullets. I can't leave Angela and Parker alone, so you're going to have to come over. I'm leaving right now, so I suggest you do the same. Bye Booth."

Booth was about to protest when Hodgins disconnected the call.

Booth was stunned. He didn't know what to do, what to think.

He got up and made his way out the hospital to his car. He got in and left.


End file.
